A Bond Not To Be Broken
by Orange Orange
Summary: Natsume and Mikan are stuck with each other! They both ate Anna’s cookies and now they are in for a big time of chaos as they can’t be more than 1m apart! Will a strong bond not to be broken occur? [NatsumexMikan]
1. Chapter 1

**A Bond Not To Be Broken**

**By: Orange orange**

Natsume and Mikan are stuck with each other! They both ate Anna's cookies and now they are in for a big time of chaos as they can't be more than 1m apart! Will a strong bond not to be broken occur?

Chapter 1: Stuck Together

It was a bright sunny day and Mikan was sitting under the sakura tree with Natsume.

"Would you like to try my newly baked cookies?" Anna asked popping out of nowhere.

"Sure! Natsume try some too or I won't leave you alone!" Mikan replied.

"Alright! Dammit." Natsume mumbled. So they both bit into their cookies at the same time while a beaming Anna was watching them. Little did they know that Nonoko was running to try and stop them from eating the biscuits. Suddenly there was a humming sound and Natsume and Mikan were lifted into the air in a bubble.

"I'm too late!" Nonoko whimpered.

"What's happening?" Mikan asked bewildered. As soon as it had started the bubble popped and the two Alices dropped onto the grass. Their heads thumped onto each other and they soon fell unconscious.

"Mikan are you okay?" Nonoko asked anxiously. Mikan sat up.

"What just happened?" Mikan asked.

"Well it seems that I used Nonoko's creation in my cookies by mistake and since you and Natsume bit into the cookie at the same time you both were effected by Nonoko's potion." Anna replied.

"Ok… so what does Nonoko's potion do?" Mikan asked curious. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other in despair.

"Well-" Nonoko began.

"Basically me and you are stuck (or in other words bonded) together until that girl who caused all this trouble makes the antidote." Natsume finished for Nonoko.

"WHAT?! ME STUCK WITH YOU?! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Mikan wailed.

"Don't speak so loud, polka dots! I'm right next to you dammit!" Natsume shouted. Nonoko and Anna sighed. _Who was the one shouting now?_ They both thought.

"I don't care and get away from me!" Mikan shouted and began to march away. Little after one metre away from Natsume, Mikan received a splitting headache.

"Ugh!" Mikan grumbled clutching her head. Natsume was also clutching his head in pain.

"By the way, you both can't be more than a metre away from each other or you both will start getting nausea. The biggest problem is that I don't even have the antidote for it yet." Nonoko whispered loud enough for Natsume and Mikan to hear. Natsume dragged Mikan closer to him to stop the headache and it did disappear.

"Also, there is a boundary of two metres. You can't be more than 2 metres away from each other with those headaches or nausea. There will be an invisible wall to stop you." Anna told them both.

"Oi, get up I need to meet Ruka." Natsume said.

"Gaah wait!" Mikan replied stumbling after Natsume. _It's so weird. I can feel this invisible string pulling me closer to Natsume. _Mikan thought.

"Wow, how are you guys going to shower or sleep?" Koko asked.

"Koko! I told you to stop reading my mind! Wait… how _are _we going to do that?" Mikan asked finally dawning on the fact.

"You'll have to sleep in the same bed and wait for one person to shower." Hotaru said in a matter of fact voice.

"Tch, how annoying." Natsume said aloud.

"It's getting dark, you should tell Narumi-sensei so you can sit next to each other and decide where you're going to sleep." Hotaru continued completely ignoring Natsume's comment.

"You're right, hurry up Natsume or we'll both get another head ache!" Mikan shouted.

"I said to stop shouting!" Natsume said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

**A/N:** There goes my first chapter! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please review and give me ideas! Flames are allowed… I guess.

OrangeorangeO.o


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bond Not To Be Broken**

**By: Orange orange**

Natsume and Mikan are stuck with each other! They both ate Anna's cookies and now they are in for a big time of chaos as they can't be more than 1m apart! Will a strong bond not to be broken occur?

Chapter 2:A Big Mistake

"Naze!" Mikan wailed.

"Well I don't think that your room will be suitable for both you and Natsume as well as Natsume's room is better furnished." Narumi-sensei replied nervously.

"Wait, I'm not letting an idiot girl like this into _my _room!" Natsume grumbled.

"It's only until Nonoko makes the antidote. Don't worry, you'll survive!" Narumi-sensei told the two dismayed children as if nothing was wrong. Natsume and Mikan sighed. "You two better start moving and Natsume, You can't let Mikan sleep on the floor. A sofa I don't mind but NOT ON THE FLOOR." Narumi-sensei told Natsume sternly.

"Thanks dad!"(Narumi is Mikan's 'dad' in the anime...remember?) Mikan chirped.

"Wow, your room is so big!" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume's dormitory was a spacious and modern room with a four-poster bed, a master bathroom (basically has a huge spa, shower etc.) a plasma TV and a study room. He had a black electric guitar and a massive sound system in the study room and he had a four-piece sofa (what was it called? The thing where you have four sofas in your room like 1-seater, 2-seater etc.?) as well as a miniature library with a matching set of tables and chairs.

"Stop drooling at my room or my rug will get dirty."

"Stop being so mean and I have to get some of my things from my room."

"I'm not going."

"Well I am."

"Not if I don't go."

"I'll drag you all the way there."

'What if I burn your hair?"

"I'll knock you out and drag you there and back."

"Tch, doubt you could even hurt me."

"You want to find out?"

"Not worth the time."

"Whatever I'm still going."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"No your NOT."

Yes I AM."

"You are going."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Fine by me." Natsume decided sitting down on his chocolate (colour!) sofa.

"Not fair! You tricked me!"

"Will you keep your annoying voice down if we went to your room?"

"YES! I mean _yes!_" Mikan ran out of the room and doubled back with nausea. She dragged herself back into the room and muttered, "You were supposed to follow me."

"Stop. _I_ do the leading and _you_ do the following got that or you are going to be turned into ashes. Got that?" Natsume replied menacingly.

"Ok," Mikan whimpered. "Lead the way."

"This your room?" Natsume asked.

"Yup." Mikan replied, opened the door and dashed in arms in the air to her single bed.

"Hurry up and pack your stuff."

"Alright. Sheesh your so impatient!"

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I was REALLY BUSY . but my holidays are cuming up! They're on the 21 December! and I'll be moving on that day..YAY!! Anyways thanks for the reviews and sorry that this chappie is short..i PROMISE that I'll make the next chappie longer. Ja ne!

Orange orangeO.o


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bond Not To Be Broken**

**By: Orange orange**

Natsume and Mikan are stuck with each other! They both ate Anna's cookies and now they are in for a big time of chaos as they can't be more than 1m apart! Will a strong bond not to be broken occur?

Chapter 3: It's Getting Steamy

"I'm going to go have a shower now so you wait out here." Mikan instructed Natsume.

"Where else did you expect me to go? You had a weird thought didn't you?" Natsume replied.

"N-no! I don't have mental retardation like you!" Mikan shouted.

"I thought I told you to stop SHOUTING!" Natsume shouted back. With a snap of his fingers Mikan's pig tails were on fire.

"STOP IT! Mou it's not fair!"

"Tch, still can't use your Alice properly. You are such a sad case."

"Grr.." The flames finally disappeared and with that so did Mikan into the bathroom. After 5 minutes in the shower, Mikan came out and toweled her hair dry. As soon as the door opened it became very steamy with the air filling the bathroom rushing out.

**A/N: **Heh...were you mislead with the chapter name? XD Well this is not really a chapter..it's more of a bit off the block. I am also moving 2mollo (Moving on Thursday Sydney time 21/12/06) so I will not be able to upload chapters. However I PROMISE you that the next few chapters will be long! Any ideas? Flames allowed. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! HOPE YOU GUYS/GIRLS ALL GET GOOD PREZZIES!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bond Not To Be Broken**

**By: Orange orange**

Natsume and Mikan are stuck with each other! They both ate Anna's cookies and now they are in for a big time of chaos as they can't be more than 1m apart! Will a strong bond not to be broken occur?

------------------------ --------

Chapter 4: My Head is Killing Me

Before we start this chapter… I'll just fill you in! I'm so nice XD Well Natsume and Mikan have had a shower and are now lying down in their 'beds.' 

Natsume was lying down under his black satin sheets his arms behind his head listening to all his thoughts in his head. _This is good! You're in a room with the person you like so talk to her a bit! _He savagely shook his head at that thought. _Why the HELL did I just think that? _Natsume silently said in his mind.

_Because you like Mikan…DUH! I can't believe I'm in your head and not your actions!_

_Shut up! Why the HELL are you even talking to me rite now when you are in my mind? You're in MY MIND. I am the master of MY mind!  
_

_Well I may be in your mind but you can't stop me from saying things because you can't block me out so HAH!_

_GAAH! STOP TALKING! WHY ARE YOU SO DIFFERENT TO ME?!_

_Are you like...stupid? I AM you! Now hurry up and talk to Mikan because she seems to be calling your name right now! _sure enough Mikan was calling out Natsume's name.

"Natsume!"

"WHAT?!" Natsume grunted frustrated.

"You were thrashing around in your bed so I thought that you were sick or something."

"No I'm not sick so just go to sleep." He sighed.

"All right. Your sofa's comfy!" Mikan giggled. Trust Mikan to turn anything into something good.

_Just friggin' talk to her! What is so damn hard about that?!_

_No! I have nothing to talk about! What do you expect me to talk about? So Mi-polka dots what are you doing right now?_

_That's just stupid! Just say something like, 'Mikan/polka dots how do you think that the class would react to this?'_

_That's even more stupid! THE NATSUME HYUUGA does not say things like that! _

_Well THE NATSUME HYUUGA thought that because I'm in your head!_

_GAAH! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME GO TO SLEEP! _Outer Natsume nearly shouted aloud.

_Fine! But you can't avoid talking to Mikan. She can't even be more than a meter away from you! _After another massive battle with his inner self, Natsume finally fell asleep listening to Mikan's soft breathing.

------------------------ --------

School block 

Whispers were heard around the classroom as Natsume came in with Mikan trailing behind him. Natsume, of course, shrugged off all the whispers and went down to the back and began to read his RPG manga book. Mikan, on the other hand, hung her head and dragged her feet behind her as if she was dead. Hotaru only sighed and continued with her invention.

Fuming with frustration Sumire began to scream at Mikan, "What do you think your doing with my Natsume-kun? Making him eat that cookie with you so that you could be with my prince. If I were you, I would recognise my spot and stay down there. I will not tolerate this!" With a turn on her heel, Sumire walked back to her desk and graciously sat on her chair with her friends.

"Who's the next period's teacher?" Natsume asked Ruka.

"Narumi." He shortly replied.

"Come on. Let's go." Natsume stood up to skip class with his friend with one hand in his pocket and the other hand holding the latest volume of his RPG book. Walking to the door, Natsume didn't even look at Mikan. Being her an anti-skipping person, Mikan sat there ready to endure the pain. No sooner did Natsume leave the room that Mikan's head felt like it was throbbing. Trying not to make anyone worry, Mikan pretended not to feel the pain.

Natsume was also trying to ignore the pain but Ruka realised that Natsume was in pain.

"Natsume…Daijoubu?" Ruka asked.

" Don't worry, I'm fine." Natsume winced. Knowing how stubborn Natsume could be Ruka did not say anything else. After walking a few more steps Natsume encountered an invisible wall.

_Is this that dumb wall?_

_Well you can't see it. If it's a wall then you would be able to see it! HAHHAHAHA! Oh I am so funny._

_Just shut up dammit!_

Natsume felt the invisible barrier. _I'll use my alice and break through it._ Natsume's body heated up and he ran through the corridor and out the door to the cherry blossom tree.

"Natsume! Wait up!" Ruka called after Natsume. He ran out the door and followed Natsume to the tree. Natsume was already there in the tree pretending to read his RPG book when he was only trying to fight off the pain instead. It had grown rapidly worse as he ran through the barrier and now it was getting much more harder to keep his composure.

"Natsume you can't hide these things from me. I'm your best friend."

"Go ask Imai. Your good friends with her." Natsume faintly replied.

"Ok…wait. What do you mean by good friends?"

"Well you both seem to be getting along very well." Natsume smirked.

"WHAT?!" Ruka gaped.

"Whatever." Natsume turned a page of his RPG book. Ruka just stood there gaping and he didn't notice Natsume breathing heavily.

_Damn my head hurts so bad now._

_Just go back to class! You'll be closer to Mikan and you won't feel any pain._

_No! I have an image! If I go back to class that just shows that I'm scared of the teacher or something._

_Is your image more important than pain?_

_What do you think? If I cared more about the pain then I would b-it hurts!_

_If you die I die too so GO BACK TO THE CLASSROOM!_

_Just leave me in peace dammit!_

_Fine keep your 'image' but how do you think Mikan is like now?_

_I didn't think about that. _He gripped a cherry blossom in his hand. _Mikan...woah my head hurts so bad. _Before you knew it, Natsume lost consciousness and fell from the tree with a thud onto the concrete path.

------------------------ --------

"Itai…" Mikan said in a soft voice and Mikan lost her consciousness too.

"Baka. You should have stopped Natsume from leaving." Hotaru sighed.

"Mikan-chan!" Yuu (Iinchou) gasped attracting attention to Mikan. Narumi only sighed. _I knew this would happen. _

------------------------ --------

**A/N: **hiya I'm back and I finally received internet! Sorry for everyone who was waiting for a LONG chappie…but I just don't have a lot of time! I'm writing other fanfics that I'm not quite sure if I should put up but don't worry, I'll eventually let you guys read it. Review! Flames accepted. I take them as things to work on because some people don't like my writing style.

Orange orangeO.o


End file.
